castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Sub-Weapon
Sub-Weapons are throwable weapons present in almost all Castlevania games. Since fighting with melee weapons has been the usual form of attack throughout the series, sub-weapons allow for long range combat, sometimes giving a strategic advantage over enemies. Overview Sub-weapons generally are found by breaking candles but in some games they can be dropped by enemies. There are certain enemies who will drop a specific sub-weapon, although this is rarely seen. One must be wary in classic titles if a slain enemy drops an unwanted sub-weapon unexpectedly, as it can change the whole player's strategy if picked up by accident. In 2-D games, the usual way of performing an attack with a sub-weapon involves pressing ↑ + ATTACK on the controller. In 3-D titles, they are usually bound to a single button. Throwing a sub-weapon generally consumes a determined amount of Hearts, depending on the type of sub-weapon. As the series progressed, some titles implemented the consumption of MP instead, rendering acquisition of Hearts for replenishing the player's MP reserves. Five types of sub-weapons were introduced in the original Castlevania. These became a staple in subsequent games for many years, although some titles didn't include the whole five set. A notable exception is Castlevania: The Adventure which didn't include any sub-weapons at all. Its sequel, Belmont's Revenge, only included two sub-weapons, the Axe and the Holy Water (in the Japanese version and in Konami GB Collection Vol. 4, the Axe was replaced with the Cross). In most titles prior to the release of Symphony of the Night, two special items can be obtained which modify the number of sub-weapons on-screen at the same time, the Double Shot and the Tripe Shot. The first will appear after a certain number of enemies have been killed using a sub-weapon (candles can also be attacked instead to comply with the required amount). Once enough enemies have been killed, the next drop from an enemy will be a Double Shot. The same process can then be followed to obtain the Triple Shot. These two items can also be found by destroying certain breakable walls. Variations of the classic sub-weapons, or additional effects to their behavior when thrown, are usually implemented in most recent titles. Since the release of Rondo of Blood, sub-weapons gained a new important ability, allowing players to unleash a devastating attack known as an Item Crash once the sufficient amount of Hearts have been collected. As the series progressed, new and more diverse sub-weapons have been added to the protagonists' arsenal. Sometimes even their main essence has been changed in some games, in which instead of being a physical item (like an axe or a dagger), they are entities summoned by magical arts or projections of a creature's soul. In games where multiple characters can be selected, it has become a common feature that each one has their own unique set of sub-weapons. Game Specific Information ''Castlevania The first game in the series introduced the overall sub-weapon gameplay mechanic. The five sub-weapons present in this title (Dagger, Axe, Cross, Holy Water and Stopwatch) became a staple in the series for many years and have reappeared in recent titles in one way or another. Castlevania II: Simon's Quest Some sub-weapons from the first game also made an apparition in ''Simon's Quest, along with many others like the Sacred Flame or the Diamond. Their usage remained the same, pressing ↑ + ATTACK to use them while consuming a determined amount of Hearts. They always remain in the player's inventory, allowing to choose the most adequate sub-weapon for each situation, and making it more of a concern to actually find each one throughout Simon's journey. The Holy Water in this game doesn't consume any Hearts and does minimum damage, rendering it mostly to dissolve certain walls and have access to secret areas or items. Some other sub-weapons, like the Laurel or Garlic, have a limited use depending on the amount the player is carrying. These can be replenished by buying more in towns or, in the case of the Laurel, finding a gypsy who will present Simon with a full supply. ''Haunted Castle Basically, the same sub-weapons from the original game are also present in ''Haunted Castle. However, some of them behave very different or attack very similar to other sub-weapons from past titles: *'Cross' - A holy beam radiates forward, like a slower but more powerful version of the Dagger. *'Torch' - A lit torch is tossed downward in an arcing pattern, creating a trail of flames when it touches the ground, making it very similar to the Holy Water. *'Boomerang' - The Boomerang behaves like the Cross from older games, although this time it doesn't come back. *'Dynamite' - A bomb is thrown far in an arcing pattern and explodes when it touches the ground, behaving like a mixture between an Axe and Holy Water. *'Timer' - Freezes enemies for a certain time. ''Castlevania: The Adventure ''Adventure is notable in the series for not including sub-weapons of any kind. Instead, Christopher must rely on finding Crystals to power up his whip and perform ranged attacks. ''Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse ''Dracula's Curse introduced the ability to recruit and play as different characters besides the main protagonist. Each one of these characters has their own specific set of sub-weapons. While Grant and Alucard both can have access to some of Trevor's sub-weaponry (Axe, Stopwatch, etc.), the most prominent character in this matter is Sypha Belnades, who finds spellbooks where others would find normal sub-weapons, making it the only character in the game who has her own specific set. ''Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge Only two sub-weapons are included in ''Belmont's Revenge, the Axe and the Holy Water. However, in the Japanese version and in Konami GB Collection Vol. 4, the Cross, for better or for worse, replaced the Axe. ''Super Castlevania IV In ''Super Castlevania IV, usage of sub-weaponry is bound to a single button on the controller, resulting in a more dynamic gameplay and the ability to attack while at the bottom of a staircase or while traversing one. This mechanic also allows Simon to attack when he latches his whip onto a ring, swinging over areas that are too wide to jump across. This was the first game in the series which allowed controller customization, letting players bind sub-weapons to their preferred button. ''Castlevania Chronicles The same classic arsenal from past games is also present in ''Chronicles, but with the addition of an unique "sub-weapon": the Herb. When picked up, this item will occupy the slot reserved for sub-weapons and will restore about half the player's maximum amount of health for 10 Hearts when activated. ''Castlevania: Rondo of Blood Perhaps ''Rondo of Blood introduced the biggest changes regarding sub-weaponry in the entire series. If a player is carrying a sub-weapon and picks another one by accident, the first one will drop behind him or her, allowing to retrieve it if desired. As in Dracula's Curse, this game allows playing as different characters: Richter and Maria, this time each one with their own unique sub-weaponry set. It's worth mentioning that Maria uses four living creatures as sub-weapons, inspired by the four mythological Chinese symbols: Cardinal, Cat, Turtle and Dragon. The most notable addition to sub-weaponry behavior is the ability to perform Item Crashes with them, allowing players to unleash devastating attacks which usually damage all enemies on-screen at the cost of a large amount of Hearts. These kinds of attacks also became a staple in future games, appearing in one way or another throughout the series. While Richter is usually granted with a special attack related to the kind of sub-weapon he's holding, Maria actually summons creatures to damage foes, introducing the concept of creature summoning which also became a staple in future titles, and also the concept of familiars to some extent. ''Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 Relics replace sub-weapons in ''Lords of Shadow 2, rendering them a mixture between classic relics from past games, with the maneuverability and fueled-consumption behavior of traditional sub-weapons. Classic Sub-Weapons SQ Dagger.jpg|Dagger Axe CV1.jpg|Axe HC Cross.JPG|Cross Holy Water CV1.JPG|Holy Water Stopwatch CV1.JPG|Stopwatch Special Additions *Agunea *Bible *Bibuti *Boomerang *Bwaka Knife *Cream Pie *Crossbow *Crystal *Crystal *Dart *Discus *Garlic *Gold Dagger *Grenade *Javelin *Kunai *Laurel *Magic Cross *Muramasa *Mystic Flame *Oak Stake *Paper Airplane *Ricochet Rock *Sacred Fist *Shuriken *Yagyu Shuriken *Silver Knife *Steel Ball *Wrecking Ball Maria's Sub-Weapons *Cat *Tortoise *Dragon *Red Bird *Egg *Songbook *Guardians Knuckle Sonia's Soul Powers Belnades Clan's Spells *Holy Flame *Blue Splash *Holy Lightning Lords of Shadow ''Castlevania: Lords of Shadow *Silver Dagger *Fairies *Dark Crystal *Holy Water Flasks * Shadow Magic endowed Silver Daggers * Berserker Fairies * Light Magic Divine Shield Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Mirror of Fate *Throwing Axe *Oil Flask *Boomerang *Electric Bomb *Stopwatch *Bat Projectile Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 *Void Sword *Chaos Claws *Tears of a Saint *Stolas' Clock *Seal of Alastor *Ensnared Demon *Dodo Egg *Talisman of the Dragon Item Data Haunted Castle Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Symphony of the Night'' (LCD Handheld) ''Castlevania Legends Sonia Belmont uses her Soul Weapons as sub-weapons in ''Legends. ''Castlevania'' (Nintendo 64) ''Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness Castlevania: Circle of the Moon Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow Castlevania: Harmony of Despair'' Category:Sub-Weapons